


Barcode

by Xesliny



Series: Final Fantasy XV One shots [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hurt Prompto Argentum, Protective Gladiolus Amicitia, Protective Ignis Scientia, Protective Noctis Lucis Caelum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22865005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xesliny/pseuds/Xesliny
Summary: When Prompto discovers a barcode on the wrist of an MT that is almost identical to his, he is filled with doubts.Afraid he is being tracked by the Empire and that he is the reason why the Empire always finds them, he decides to run away.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Prompto Argentum, Gladiolus Amicitia & Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum & Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: Final Fantasy XV One shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607575
Comments: 35
Kudos: 97





	Barcode

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnimeLover20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeLover20/gifts).



> Hi everyone,
> 
> This story is another idea from AnimeLover20.  
> This one turned out a little longer than expected.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! ^-^

  
‘Imperials above us!’   
  
Prompto fires at the target Garula as he watches an Imperial Dreadnought fly towards their direction from the corner of his eyes.  
  
  
  
‘What? Again!?’ Noctis sighs, warp striking another Garula.  
  
‘What the heck,’ Gladio groans, eyeing the ship with disgust, ‘How did they even spot us from that far off?’  
  
‘These are supposed to be simple bounty missions yet they always show up out of nowhere,’ Noctis sighs, retrieving his Engine blade from one of the bodies.  
  
‘Complaining is futile, let’s just focus on dealing with them quickly,’ Ignis wisely suggests.  
  
  
  
As the Imperial ship flies over, it halts to drop MTs outside right in front of them. Noctis doesn’t waste any time in warp striking them and Gladio awaits them with a round swing of his broadsword.   
  
The moment they land on the ground, they’re either hit with Prompto’s bullets of Ignis spears. Prompto, being a long-range fighter, stands as usual further behind the others to look for openings to shoot.   
  
That’s also why he doesn’t notice an MT walk up to him from behind with a raised blade.  
  
  
  
Noctis, however, does notice it. His eyes widen and he raises his voice,   
  
‘Prom! Behind you!’   
  
  
He hopes his warning is enough because he has to fend off other attacks from the enemy and cannot check on his blond friend.  
  
The warning reaches Prompto and he spins around quickly, readying his gun and shooting at the trooper that’s far too close to him. Its glowing red eyes pierce Prompto.   
  
The impact of the shot causes the MT to stumble a few steps as it lowers its raised arm and falls forward. Prompto hastily shoves the MT away from him.   
  
  
  
He watches as the enemy falls down in front of him, its bright red eyes slowly fading to a dull black. The incisions in its greenish-grey face mask are cut like tear tracks on its face.   
  
Then the Mt moves, its arm reaches out towards Prompto and it arches forward as if it's attempting to get back up, but can’t. The sight makes Prompto halt for a reason he can’t describe.   
  
Maybe it’s because the MT looks like he’s desperately asking for help.   
  
  
  
Prompto looks at the outstretched hand and something catches his eyes. Prompto’s heart stops for a second. It could be a flicker of the light, but something tells him it's not.   
  
  
  
Before he knows it, he grabs the MT’s hand and looks closer at its wrist, tilting it so the sun hits from the right angle to make the mark better visible. It’s a _barcode_.

  
His breath catches in his throat as he holds his own wrist close to the MT’s and loosens his wristband to get a better view. Time seemed to stop at that moment. He feels dizzy, nauseous even, as he realizes their marks are the same.   
  
Not exactly of course, but the design and the sequence numbers beneath the lines are almost exactly the same. He feels heavy and the world seems to tilt.   
  
  
He tries to get back up but he’s frozen. He tries to get away from the MT but his curiosity holds him right there. He needs to know. He always wondered where the mark had come from. What it means.   
  
And he had always wondered, why looking at the glowing red eyes band the face masks bothered Prompto. Something about it was so painfully familiar… He didn’t know he was reaching out to the mask until his fingers touched the metal.   
  
His fingers tremble as his fingers take hold of the mask and-  
  
  
‘Prom! Are you okay?’  
  
  
Noctis’ hand on his shoulder steadies him. The awful feelings melt away, enough for Prompto to get snapped back into reality and get up from his crouched position next to the MT. He spins and faces his friend.   
  
The Prince looks worried, some bruises show he had been too distracted during the fight to defend himself properly. Prompto only hoped it was not because of him.  
  
  
‘Yeah, I’m fine!’ Prompto laughs, surprising himself by how dry his throat was. He has a lump in his throat, he realizes now.   
  
Noctis worry doesn’t fade from his face. If anything, it increases.   
  
‘Prompto,’ Ignis’ voice is soft and gentle as his concerned eyes look at him, ‘Why are you crying?’  
  
  
..Crying?   
  
  
Prompto reaches out to touch his cheeks. He feels wet tear tracks on his face. …Yes, why was he crying?   
  
He quickly rubs them away, ‘It’s nothing, really.’  
  
Gladio huffs, ‘Try again.’ He doesn’t show it as much as the other two, but he’s worried too.   
  
Prompto hides his hands behind his back, quickly tightening the wristband again before they can see it.   
  
‘It’s just…’ What is he supposed to say now? ‘Sad.’   
  
Noctis raises a confused eyebrow but they wait patiently for Prompto to explain.  
  
‘They bring those troopers to life just to let them die,’ Prompto adds quickly, ‘It’s kinda sad, you know?’   
  
  
  
Noctis looks at the MT that was about to kill Prompto had he not warned his friend. And now Prompto was crying over that machine? He doesn’t understand it.   
  
‘What’s so sad about a bunch of robots getting their circuits fried?’  
  
Prompto’s gaze widens before he lowers his head, ‘Robots… right.’  
  
Noctis glances at him. Did he say something wrong? ‘What?’  
  
‘Nothing!’ Prompto shakes his head, ‘Just saying you’re right.’  
  
‘I agree,’ Gladio adds, ‘If they weren’t such a pain in the ass I suppose it would be sad. Now it’s just sad that we have to deal with so many of them.’  
  
Ignis looks at Prompto, ‘Are you sure everything is alright, Prompto?’  
  
Prompto meets his gaze and plasters a big smile on his face, ‘Of course! Just a little tired.’  
  
Ignis looks at the sky. The sun is setting slowly. He nods, ‘I suppose it is getting rather late. Let’s head back to camp.’  
  
  
  
He did not need to say that twice. In no time, they were riding their Chocobos back to camp.

  
~~~  
  


  
‘Aren’t you going to eat that?’  
  
  
Prompto looks up from his thoughts as Noctis looks at his plate. He knows his friend well enough to know that he’s only interested in the piece of meat lying on his plate instead of the vegetables.   
  
Prompto shakes his head softly, ‘I’m not hungry.’   
  
He quickly holds his plate towards Noctis so he can drop it onto his own plate. It’s not that he doesn’t like the food, Ignis’ cooking is the _best_ he’s ever had. It’s just that he still feels shaken up about what happened before.   
  
There’s one though that keeps plaguing his mind and he can’t discard.   
  
  
_  
Is he the reason the Empire keeps finding him?_   
  
  
  
Does he have a barcode because he has some sort of tracker in him? The more Prompto thinks about it, the more it seems to explain.   
  
The Empire always found them. The dreadnoughts and Ardyn always seemed to know exactly where they were.   
  
They always wondered bow that was possible.   
  
  
But Prompto is afraid he has now found the answer. It is because _he_ is leading the empire directly to them.   
  
  
His presence is like a giant light beacon. No matter where they are, they’re never safe.   
  
Prompto keeps glancing at the sky, looking for any sign of another Imperial airship. He keeps his ear pointed for any sound of the engine motor of the vehicle.   
  
If his theory his true, they could pop up near them, even now when they’re making camp in a safe haven.   
  
Should he tell the others? He doesn’t want to.   
  
  
What if they’ll decide it’s best to leave him behind?   
  
No. No, they wouldn’t do that.   
  
They’re all far too kind for that.   
  
They wouldn’t leave Prompto out on the wilds on his own. But that means that they will always be in danger.   
  
As long as he is with them.  
  
  


~~~

  
After dinner, Prompto is seated next to his Chocobo, Fluffy, leaning against the warm bird and its soft feathers.   
  
He has pulled out his camera and, as usual, looks at the photos he has taken that day to make a selection of the best ones.   
  
He smiles as he looks at a selfie they took earlier that day where they’re all smiling brightly together with the bright blue sky and the Disc far off in the background. This is one of their best group pictures.   
  
  
‘That’s a nice one.’  
  
  
Noctis sits down beside him, looking at the photo over Prompto’s shoulder.   
  
‘Yeah,’ Prompto grins, ‘It’s great. It’s all four of us… together.’  
  
  
Prompto can feel that Noctis is about to ask him something, probably confront him with his odd behavior, so Prompto faces him with a smile, ‘You wanna play King’s Knight?’  
  
Noctis examines his face for a short while before he nods with a smile, ‘Yeah, you’re on.’  
  
  
Despite Prompto having suggested playing the game, he’s far too distracted.   
  
Every sound and every movement in the night sky makes him look up. After beating Prompto in yet another round, Noctis decides to call it quits.   
  
Prompto’s afraid Noctis might still call him out on his behavior today, but thankfully the prince doesn’t. Instead, they retreat to the tent together with Gladio and Ignis.   
  
  
  
The four of them lie together as usual in the tent and that comforts Prompto. Prompto lies between Ignis and Noctis. He closes his eyes and waits for sleep to take him.   
  
But it takes a long while.   
  
When Prompto opens his eyes and quietly looks around, he sees the soft rising and falling of the chests of the others, indicating that they’ve all already fallen asleep.   
  
He wonders how much time already has passed. He feels tired and wonders what’s keeping awake. He feels restless.   
  
Then he realizes it is because he still paying attention to his surroundings. He is afraid an ambush of MTs will suddenly wake them. He lies awake for a while longer, listening. But he hears nothing.   
  
It’s okay, he tells himself. They’re all safe. They’ve never been attacked in a safe haven before. Why would now be any different?   
  
The thought comforts him and he closes his eyes again, hoping for a nice sleep.

~~~

Prompto opens his eyes.

It’s dark.   
  
He looks around. The tent is empty. The others must already be awake then.

Prompto stretches and opens the tent, stepping outside – in a cold dark room.

He blinks confused, he had expected to see the morning sky, but everything is black. He turns around, but the tent is gone. He’s all alone in the dark.   
  
‘Noct!?’ He calls out worried, ‘Gladio! Ignis!’  
  
No response.   
  
He takes a few steps forward in the dark, looking around desperately for any sight of his friends, ‘Hello!?’   
  
They didn’t leave him, right? Did they figure it out? That he is-  
  
  
‘Hahahaha, you have served us well, my boy.’  
  
  
Prompto turns towards the voice to see a man standing. A man he doesn’t recall ever seeing before. His outfit says more than enough though. He’s from the Empire.  
  
‘Serve you…?’ Prompto repeats, trying to pull on Noctis’ magic but finding he cannot summon his weapons.   
  
‘Yes,’ the man steps closer towards him, ‘I suppose I should thank you.’  
  
‘For what!?’ Prompto asks confused. What is going on?   
  
The man laughs again, a low raspy laugh, ‘For bringing the Prince and his guard dogs to us, of course.’ The man snaps his fingers and the room brightens.   
  
  
It’s a dungeon. There are cages against the walls on Prompto’s left and right sides.   
  
In the back behind the man there are long tubes containing liquid and bodies that Prompto can’t make out quite well, he only recognizes them as humans.   
  
He turns his attention to the cages and his eyes widen.   
  
  
Tied up by far too many chains, Noctis sits on a chair. His eyes are closed and he doesn’t move.   
  
On the cages to his right, Ignis and Gladio are in the same situation.   
  
  
‘No!’ Prompto cries. He rushes towards Noctis’ cage first, desperately calling out to his friend and pulling on the cage but it stays tightly locked and the Prince doesn’t react.   
  
He tries the same with his two other friends but the only result he gets is the man’s laughter. He finds this far too amusing.   
  
‘Stop this!’ Prompto shakes his head and yells at the man, ‘Let them go! Please!’  
  
‘After all the trouble we went through to catch them? I don’t think so,’ the man says.   
  
  
As he steps closer to Prompto, Prompto can see the man’s crooked nose, his white hair, and his evil eyes. It sends a shiver down Prompto’s spine.   
  
  
‘Thank you, Prompto,’ the man grins up at him, his face his dark, covered by something black the seems to be spreading, ‘We couldn’t have done it without you.’  
  
‘No!’ Prompto cries and lunges to the man, but the man vanishes in thin air before Prompto can reach him, ‘No..’  
  
Prompto wipes his tears desperately as he tries to desperately open Noct’s cage but that’s impossible without a weapon.   
  
  
  
‘I’m sorry…Noct,’ Prompto cries as he sinks to his knees, holding on to the cage, ‘I’m so sorry.’

  
  
~~~

  
  
  
When Prompto opens his eyes, it’s dark again.   
  
  
He is frozen for a second as he realizes he is back in the tent. He lets out a soft breath and a few tears escape.   
  
He closes his eyes relieved. It was just a dream.   
  
  
It was just a dream… that could become _real_.   
  
  
Prompto sits up, making as little noise as possible. He looks around and sees the others are still there, sleeping soundly. He feels relieved and wipes his eyes.   
  
He can’t risk it. He can’t risk staying with them and endangering them all. He considers telling them and letting them decide what to do next, but Prompto already knows the answer.   
  
They will not leave him behind. But if that is the only way to protect them, then Prompto will make that choice for them.  
  


He will leave. 

~~~  
  


He made up his mind.   
  


He would leave now while they’re all asleep. Any moment he stayed, they were in danger.   
  
He hopes that when all of this is over, he will see them again.   
  
  
Should he go to Noctis’ wedding? He will not endanger Noctis and the others by showing up there, right? He would love to be there. And it is not like his marriage is secret.   
  
Everyone knows about that. Yes, that should be fine. He will travel to Altissia on his own.   
  
And when he fights MTs along the way, the Empire will realize that Noctis and the others don’t travel with him anymore. They might even stop tracking him completely.  
  
  
He exits the tent, careful not to wake the others. He isn’t worried about waking Noctis up, his dear friend sleeps like the dead, he is mostly worried about waking Gladio who lies closest to the tent opening.   
  
  
When he didn’t see a sign of any of them waking up, he quietly closed the tent zipper and got to work. He grabbed his backpack and stuffed it with a one-person tent, some cup noodles, some ghysal greens for Fluffy and his camera of course.   
  
He swung the backpack over his shoulder and made his way to the sleeping Chocobos. He ruffled Fluffy, rousing the bird from its sleep.   
  
When it saw Prompto, it was about to let out a happy 'Kweh' but Prompto motioned for the bird to be quiet and surprisingly enough, the bird seemed to understand him. Man, Prompto loves these birds.   
  
  
Alright then, that’s all set. That leaves one more thing.   
  
  
Not daring to go back in the tent, Prompto leaves a goodbye letter on the table near the cooking supplies, so he is sure Ignis will find it in the morning.   
  
He knows the others will be worried and will want to go look for him, so he has to let them know that he’s okay.   
  
So if they read the letter, they will understand it and not look for him. He looks back at the camp.   
  
He will miss this.   
  
He will miss _them_.   
  
At least he has photos of their memories together, so he can always look back at their adventure. But now, it’s better that they continue this without him.   
  
  
‘Goodbye, guys,’ Prompto whispers, a soft smile on his lips, ‘Thank you, for everything.’   
  
  
He hops onto his Chocobo and quietly drives off into the night. When the sun rises, he’s far gone.

  
~~~

  
Ignis wakes up first, before their alarm.   
  
That is not unusual. What _is_ unusual, is that there are only three of them in the tent.   
  
  
Ignis puts on his glasses and touches the sleeping bag next to him, but it is not been warm. That means Prompto must have been up earlier than them.   
  
It’s not like him to be the first awake. When the alarm sounds not much later, Ignis lets it ring so it will wake Gladio and hopefully Noctis.   
  
When Noctis doesn’t even flinch as the buzzing sound fills their tent, Ignis gives the prince’s shoulder a slight shake as he moves past the others to exit the tent,   
‘Good morning, Highness.’   
  
Noctis lets out a soft groan and Ignis knows that’s the best what he’s gonna get.   
  
Gladio sits up and stretches, ‘Morning Iggy.’   
  
  
He also notices the empty sleeping bag, ‘Is Prompto already up?’ He sounds just as surprised as Ignis feels.   
  
Ignis nods, ‘Apparently, I will go check on him.’  
  
Gladio nods, ‘Yeah. That little guy has been acting off yesterday. Maybe something’s bothering him.’  
  
‘I think so too,’ Ignis says as he leaves the tent.   
  
  
Gladio reaches out to clap Noctis on his shoulder in another effort to wake Sleeping Beauty, only to see the boy move.   
  
He’s already getting up?   
  
Noctis, having heard their conversation, doesn’t waste any time leaving the tent and Gladio is left staring at the Prince confused.  
  
  
  
There’s no sign of Prompto.   
  
  
Ignis feels his worry increase when he sees that his Chocobo is missing too, ‘Oh no...’   
  
Noctis exits the tent behind him, looking around frantically, but he doesn’t see him anywhere,   
‘Prom!?’   
  
‘Noctis,’ Ignis asks surprised, not expecting him to be awake already. He grabs the prince by his shoulder, ‘Calm down.’  
  
‘Where is he?’ Noctis asks worried, ‘Did he leave?’  
  
‘What is this about?’ Gladio asks as he joins them, scannnig camp, ‘Where is Prompto?’  
  
‘I don’t know,’ Ignis admits frustrated. He wishes he knew, ‘Let’s stay calm. Did Prompto mention anything to anyone?’  
  
‘No,’ Gladio answers easily.   
  
Ignis looks to Noctis, ‘Noct?’  
  
Noctis thinks, ‘No? he didn’t say anything about leaving. Why would he leave?’  
  
  
  
If anything, when looking at that picture yesterday, he seemed happy to be here with them...  
  
  
  
Ignis rubs the bridge of his nose, ‘Gladio, I want you to search the area for a trace of Prompto. Noctis, you will call him. I will-’   
  
Ignis halts in the middle of his sentence but the others don’t notice.   
  
Gladio already ran off to scout the area and Noctis is already dialing his friend's number.   
  
Ignis, however, saw a piece of paper on the table next to the cooking supplies. He moves towards it and grabs it.   
  
  
He unfolds the piece of paper and a photo falls down on to the table. He looks at that first. It’s the group photo they made yesterday.   
  
This is the first time Ignis saw it. It’s a great picture.   
  
Why would Prompto leave that here?   
  
He recognizes Prompto’s handwriting and reads the letter.  
  
  
‘He doesn’t pick up!’ Noctis says.   
  
Gladio hurries back to them, ‘I found Chocobo tracks heading West.’   
  
‘We’re heading out,’ Ignis says as he folds the letter, ‘Now.’  
  
‘What’s that?’ Noctis asks as he caught a glimpse of the letter.  
  
Before Ignis can react, Noctis has swiped it out of his hand and starts reading it.  
  
  
 _  
Hey guys,  
  
  
I hope I didn’t wake you. I’m sorry for leaving without saying goodbye but I didn’t want you to stop me. It is dangerous for you to be near me.   
  
I was afraid to tell you, but it would be selfish to stay with you, knowing I’m endangering you all. So I decided to leave.   
  
Now, you don’t have to worry about the empire finding you all the time. You’re safe. _

_  
Oh, I also took some Cup Noodles with me. I hope you can forgive me, Gladio. Noct, I’m sorry for ditching you. I will fight the empire as much as I can while I’m on my own, so I’m still helping you.  
  
Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine. Please don’t come looking for me.   
  
I will apologize for troubling you all when I see you all again at Noct’s wedding. If I’m still invited anyway.   
  
  
Thank you for everything. I loved hanging out with you guys. _

_Stay safe and hopefully, we’ll meet again in the future._

_  
-Prompto  
  
_  
  
Noctis’ eyes widen, ‘What? Why would he think he’s endangering us?’  
  
Ignis shakes his head, ‘I’m afraid that’s something only Prompto knows.’  
  
Gladio read the letter over Noctis’ shoulder, ‘That idiot. Telling us not to worry and not to go look for him.’  
  
Noctis nods, ‘Of course we will!’  
  
‘Which is why we must make haste,’ Ignis says as he hops onto his Chocobo, ‘Gladio, lead the way.’  
  
Noctis follows immediately and Gladio rides off ahead of them.   
  
How long ago has Prompto left? Is he okay? Was he attacked by Daemons?   
  
Noctis couldn’t bear the thought of something happening to his blond friend.  
  
  
 _Hang on, Prompto. Were on our way._  
  


  
~~~

  
  
Prompt had up camp in a safe haven he came across far away from their camp.   
  
  
That is where he spend what was left of the night. Knowing, he wasn’t endangering his friends anymore, he was finally able to get some sleep.   
  
When he woke up, he was hungry and remembered that he hadn’t really eaten dinner the night before. So he decided to eat a Cup Noodle and feed Fluffy.   
  
He remembers that the big guy made fun of the name he had chosen for his Chocobo. Back then he decided he'd never tell him that he once had a puppy which he named Tiny.  
  
  
After that, he went hunting. He wonders how the others are doing since they should’ve all been up for a few hours now.   
  
They must be well on their way to Cape Caem by now. And then take the boat to Altissia. Prompto is heading there to of course, but he doesn’t travel as fast as the Regalia.   
  
With his Chocobo, he can take short cuts since he doesn’t have to follow the main road. But to keep renting the Chocobo, he needs money which is why he’s out bounty hunting now.   
  
  
He doesn’t doubt that the others will get to Altissia first. Which is exactly what he wants because the empire will still be tracking him instead of then.   
  
But he would have loved to go there with them. To sail the seas with the four of them together and to first see and visit Altissia, the goal of their journey, with them.   
  
But he can’t.   
  
  
If Prompto had any doubts left on his theory that the empire was tracking him, they were all gone as he sees an Imperial dreadnought fly in his direction.   
  
He lets out an empty laugh. There’s no one around to hear him anyway.   
  
‘Damn you!’ he shouts at the dreadnought, ‘I’m not a traitor! I will do whatever it takes to protect my friends! I won’t let you hurt them!’  
  
He summons his gun and prepares for the onslaught of MTs as they drop from the sky and fires.   
  
  
There are so many of them. The four of them would’ve been able to handle them easily. But alone, he can’t.   
  
He needs to keep his distance, but they surround him and he’s trapped. He can’t go anywhere and they keep getting closer.   
  
He keeps firing relentlessly, watching them fall down one by one but it’s not enough.   
  
He can’t escape. Maybe he should give up.   
  
At least his friends are safe. If this is the price he had to pay, it would be worth-  
  
A flash of blue appears in front of him and a swing of a sword knocks down a row of MTs.   
  
Prompto stares wide-eyed at his raven-haired friend.   
  
‘N-Noct?’ he gasps surprised.   
  
What’s he doing here!? Prompto told them not to look for him! He should be on his way to Altissia!   
  
  
To their sides, Gladio mauls more troopers down with his broad sword and Ignis doesn’t hold back either. They both look furious.   
  
‘Prom!’ Noctis reverts his sword, leaving the fighting to Gladio and Ignis, ‘Are you okay!?’  
  
He sounds so worried. Prompto stares at him.   
  
  
He honestly hadn’t expected to see him so soon again.   
  
He has been saying goodbye to all of them.   
  
He has been preparing himself for not seeing them all for a very long time.   
  
Yet here they are. Saving Prompto.   
  
Despite his warnings to them.   
  
Despite him being a danger to them, they came here to bring him back.   
  
But is that really okay?   
  
  
Prompto feels tears prick his eyes.  
  
Noctis is by his side in a second and pulls him in a hug, ‘Why did you leave? I don’t get it. You’re not a danger to us at all!’  
  
‘You don’t know,’ Prompto mutters, holding his friends tight. Gladio and Ignis finished the last MTs and join them.   
  
‘Don’t know what?’ Gladio asks as Noctis lets go of Prompto.   
  
Gladio grabs Prompto’s shoulder, ‘Did you really think running off on your own was such a good idea!?’  
  
  
Yeah, he did.   
  
  
Gladio can read the answer in his eyes and does not accept it, ‘You could’ve died! What would’ve happened if we hadn’t shown up here!?’  
  
‘Gladio!’ Ignis tries to calm him.   
  
He’s right, Prompto admits. He would’ve probably died if they hadn’t shown up.  
  
Ignis turns to Prompto concerned, ‘Are you hurt?’  
  
Prompto shakes his head, ‘N-No.’  
  
Ignis nods, ‘Let’s get back to camp and talk this out there.’  
  
‘No,’ Prompto backs away from them, ‘I can’t go with you.’  
  
‘Of course you can!’ Noctis grabs his hand to pull his friend back, but Prompto pulls himself free.  
  
‘No! I can’t!’ he tells them, ‘You don’t get it!’  
  
‘Then please explain, Prompto,’ Ignis says gentle, ‘We want to know what is going on.’  
  
  
Prompto looks down. He might as well tell them now then.   
  
  
‘I-I,’ he starts, looking for the right words, ‘I’m the reason the empire always finds us.’  
  
‘What?’ Noctis asks. He doesn’t look like he believes it, ‘How?’  
  
‘Because…’ Prompto reaches for his wrist and loosens the wrist band.   
  
Well then. Here goes. Now they know.   
  
He shows them the barcode, ‘I have this… just like the MTs.’  
  
Ignis’ eyes widen, ‘How is that possible?’  
  
‘I have had this for as long as I can remember. I never knew what it meant. I always hid it because I was afraid it was something bad. And that was confirmed yesterday when I saw it on the wrist of an MT.’  
  
Gladio frowns, ‘So you think that you’re somehow connected to the MTs and that they’re able to track you?’  
  
Prompto nods, ‘I’m sure. They attacked me again just now,’ he motions to the destroyed MTs they fought just before.  
  
‘So?’ Noctis walks towards Prompto, ‘Who cares about some strange mark?’   
  
He clasps Prompto’s shoulder, his dark blue eyes looking straight at him, ‘You’re nothing like these robots, Prom. Don’t ever think that.’  
  
Gladio nods, ‘Even if the empire is tracing you, will just give ‘em hell in return.’  
  
‘That’s right,’ Ignis says, ‘All the more reason for you to stay with us, Prompto. We won’t let you deal with this alone.’  
  
Prompto looks at all of them and the tears flow freely now, ‘You guys…’   
  
  
He tries to come up with another argument, another reason why it would be better for them to leave him behind.   
  
But he can’t find one.   
  
And he doesn’t want to find one.   
  
He loves these guys like the brothers he never had.   
  
They came through for him, despite knowing his secret.   
  
  
The secret of his barcode that he has kept for _years_ and he never told anyone about it.   
  
The secret he was so _afraid_ of that they would leave him when they’d find out.   
  
The secret that these guys just _accept_ as part of him and that doesn’t change anything.   
  
  
He doesn’t know what to say, other than  
‘Thank you,’ he cries.   
  
  
Noctis had been so worried about his friend.   
  
Knowing he has kept this burden for such a long time, afraid that they’d reject him when finding out about the barcode, he feels like such an idiot.   
  
He should’ve noticed or seen it before. He should’ve known. He shouldn’t have let Prompto carry that secret for so long.  
  
  
‘You’re always one of us, Prom,’ he tells Prompto with tears in his eyes as he remembers their heartfelt conversation, back on the roof of the motel at the start of their journey.   
  
Prompto had told him how he felt insecure about being a part of their group. And part of his insecurities had been because of the barcode.   
  
‘Definitely,’ Gladio says, ruffling Prompto’s hair.   
  
‘This doesn’t change anything, Prompto,’ Ignis smiles, ‘You’re still you.’  
  
‘Exactly,’ Noctis tells his bond friend, ‘And you’re good enough for us.’  
  
Prompto smiles through his tears and pulls Noctis in a hug. Noctis laughs and comfortably pats him on his back as the others join them in one big group hug.  
  
‘Thank you,’ Prompto sniffs, ‘You’re the best.’

  
~~~  
  


That evening when they returned to camp, Ignis cooked a Meldacio Meat Pie, Prompto’s favorite.   
  
They all shared laughs around the campfire when Prompto showed them more pictures he took from their journey so far and they relived the best memories.   
  
When night fell, they all went back to bed.   
  
  
Noctis made Prompto promise he wouldn’t run off again and he hadn’t been able to fall asleep until he was sure his blond friend had fallen asleep first.   
  
When Noctis was about to sleep himself, he saw that Ignis and Gladio were still awake for the same reason.   
  
They were watching over Prompto and fell asleep after him.   
  
Prompto had fallen asleep quickly. Being together with his brothers, knowing they accepted him even after knowing his secret, was the best form of comfort he could hope for.   
  
Even if they would be in danger, they can handle it.   
  
  
_As long as the four of them are together._   
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos or comments if you liked it, I would love to read your thoughts. ^-^
> 
> ANIMATIC:  
> Last week, I also made an FFXV Animatic and posted this on my Youtube Channel.   
> It is NOT related to this story. 
> 
> Please, don't expect too much of it since I'm new to animatics, but if you're interested, feel free to check it out!  
> ^-^  
> FFXV Animatic - Ready as I'll ever be by Xesliny  
> Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GxaKhmq43iM


End file.
